Sleeping Beauty
by Sung Sung
Summary: — La bella durmiente solo despertaba con un beso, ¿no? — [Male Yui/Fem Shu]


**Diabolik lovers no me pertenece**

 **Palabras**.- 1014

 **Advertencias.-** OoC, Genderbend. [Male Yui/Fem Shu]

* * *

— La bella durmiente solo despertaba con un beso, ¿no? —

.

 _Sleeping Beauty_

.

— Es tarde — mencionó la azabache mirando su reloj de bolsillo con el ceño fruncido. Moviendo el pie con impaciencia ante la tardanza de su hermana. — Esa persona sin duda se enfadara cuando lleguemos —. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, sabía cuan exigente podía ser su padre cuando se trataba de bailes en la mansión principal y sobre todo si era sobre su trabajo en el mundo humano. Aunque era la costumbre desde hace ya unos años para ellas, utilizar vestidos finos que su padre les enviaba y llegada la noche, conversar con diversos tipos de personas. No es que le gustaran ese tipo de bailes, pero no podía quejarse.

Busco con la mirada al humano rubio, el cual había llegado hace poco más de cuatro meses como un sacrificio. Este discutía con Ayato, la quinta hija. La pelirroja colgaba de su brazo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido, el rubio le miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras con una sonrisa nerviosa intentaba calmar a la pelirroja.

Laito, la tercera hija, los miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras conversaba con Kanato, la cuarta hija. Ambas a la espera de que Ayato se desesperara e hiciera algo que terminara con la poca paciencia que poseía en ese momento la azabache. Y Subaru, la sexta hija, se mantenía a la distancia con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

— Yui — llamó Reiji, ganándose una mirada de Laito y Kanato por haber interrumpido la discusión entre el humano y su hermana menor, sin siquiera mirarlas continuo. — Necesito que vayas y despiertes a Shu — suspiro y acomodo sus lentes. — Seguramente se quedo dormida, esa irresponsable. — Finalizó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El rubio asintió y con cuidado se despegó de la pelirroja. Ayato, con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en sus caderas, miro a Reiji con enojo, a lo que está la ignoro. Las risitas de Laito y Kanato se hicieron presentes, molestando a su hermana menor.

Subaru chasqueo la lengua mientras luchaba con mantener abajo el vestido, que en algún momento se subió más de lo debido y se vio obligada a usar por su hermana Laito, no por nada odiaba los vestidos.

.

Komori Yui sabía cuan malo podía ser desobedecer a la segunda hija Sakamaki. Suspiro en cuanto dejó de oír las risitas burlonas de Laito y Kanato, las amenazas a gritos de Ayato y de vez en cuando los gritos de Subaru pidiéndoles que se callaran. Se detuvo jadeante frente a la primera puerta, espero unos segundos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con cuidado empujo un poco la puerta mientras su mano sostenía el pomo de la puerta. Asomó la cabeza con lentitud.

Mirando dentro de la habitación, distinguiendo, gracias a la luz de la luna y a la poca luz que les proporcionaba una solitaria vela prendida sobre el escritorio, el armario de caoba con la puerta entreabierta, un vestido colgado en la puerta, la cama a varios metros de distancia del ventanal con una persona reposando en ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos cerrados y su cabello rubio, brillando ligeramente, gracias a la escasa luz.

Con calma empujo la puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar. Caminando a tientas por la habitación hacia la cama, con sus ojos rosas fijos en la alfombra, mirando sus pies y por dónde caminar. Se detuvo cuando sintió la base de la cama. Guiándose por la luz se paró a un lado de la persona que yacía dormida.

Inclinándose un poco sobre ella. La miro más a detalle, la hermana mayor, Sakamaki Shu, dormía plácidamente en la cama, con su cabello rubio peinado hacia un lado, vistiendo su ropa normal. Sus labios pálidos pintados de un ligero color rosa, casi inexistente. La tomó de los hombros con cuidado. —¿Shu-san? — llamó dudoso el rubio, moviéndola ligeramente, sin demasiada fuerza. — Shu-san, es tarde, debemos ir al baile — la movió un poco más sin recibir respuesta de la rubia.

La situación le recordaba a un cuento infantil, que leyó cuando niño en el orfanato. Sleeping Beauty. La historia de una princesa que fue maldecida cuando nació — al cumplir los dieciséis años al pincharse el dedo (*), caerá en un profundo sueño. — murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa. Si no mal recordaba... — solo despertaría con un beso... —. Casi al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. Se golpeó las mejillas con poca fuerza, intentando despejar sus raras ideas.

Podía pensar en otra manera pero no tenía el tiempo. Busco rápidamente un reloj en la oscura habitación, sin llegar a encontrar alguno, suspiro. Seguramente era tarde y Reiji le echaría la culpa si llegaban aún más tarde a la fiesta de su padre. Quedándole como única opción ese beso. ¿Probabilidades de que realmente funcionara? Mínimas, ¿qué sucedería si repentinamente despertaba? Ni idea, no por nada era una de las más impredecibles de la mansión. Bien podría molestarle con eso un tiempo, aunque también podría ignorar el hecho de que la había besado. ¿Qué podía perder?.

Se encogió de hombros. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse aún más, ignoro el hecho de que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios y se inclinó sobre ella con cuidado. Sosteniendo su peso sobre el colchón. Rozó sus labios tibios con los fríos de ella. Solo esperaba que la bella durmiente despertara o si no, podría irse preparando para un castigo de Reiji. Se separó ligeramente de ella con las mejillas rojas y sus manos temblorosas.

Shu la miraba con una sonrisa cansada, sus ojos azules le miraban a detalle, como si evaluará la situación por medio de sus reacciones. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, recargándose en la cabecera de caoba. Se acomodó los audífonos y le miro con una sonrisa divertida. Sin decir nada se puso de pie, tomó el vestido y se metió al baño. Dejando al rubio arrodillado a un lado de la cama, con las mejillas rojas y a punto de tener un ataque nervioso.

.

* * *

(*)No recuerdo del todo con que se pinchaba el dedo.


End file.
